Frozen Over Sensation
by snowflakeee
Summary: After years of oppressed hiding, King Ian of Arendelle exposes his ice powers one night, causing him to flee and set off an eternal winter. Determined to set things right, his younger brother, Prince Andrew sets out on a journey to win back his brother and bring back summer with a little help. *Cover photo by the amazing juliajm15 on Devianart!* *I do not own Disney or Frozen*
1. Secret Morning

***Ayeee! Sooo, I absolutely fell into _LOOOVE_ with the idea of gender bent Frozen so I started rewriting the story just for fun, just for myself, but I actually decided I wanted to share my version of it for everyone to view!**

***Sure it may not be as good as some others I've read, but I'm seriously stoked out of my mind, and am truly having so much fun writing it!**

***It would be amazing if I got a lot of people to actually read it and give reviews so I know where to improve my writing skills and creativity!**

***I'm really excited about this, so please, read and review! Much appreciated!**

**XoXo 3**

Ian slept peacefully, the morning light barely creeping upon the window. Cozy and warm within the confinement of his bed, while the burning cold rested upon the surface of his palms.

Then he heard feet. It couldn't help but make him smile. Oh how those feet were always moving.

"Psst!" A little voice whispered. "Ian!" A little body challenged to climb the bed, pulling the covers down as the journey upwards continued.

"Ian! Wake up! Wake up!" His little brother, Andrew, was on top of him, shaking him awake with his whole body. It was too early to be up!

"No Andrew, it's too early." The eight year old spoke with drowsiness in his voice.

"I can't!" Andrew laid on top of his older brother. "The sun is up, so we have to be up, so we _have_ to play!" He claimed dramatically throwing his little arm over his forehead.

There was so much to do and so little time! Honestly, Andrew could not understand why his brother was sleeping in when there was so much to do!

Feeling warm by the presence of his five year old brother. Ian playfully pushed him off the bed, pulling the covers back up and exclaimed, "Go play by yourself!"

Andrew fell on his butt and pouted for a moment. _Do you wanna build a snowman? _Glee struck his mind. Then he climbed on the bed once again, pulling down the covers, kneeled behind Ian, grabbed the side of his face and said with a side smirk, "Do you wanna build a snowman?" Ian crystal blue eye's opened. This, he just couldn't resist the request.

Immediately, he hopped out of bed, much to the delight of his little brother. Andrew grabbed his hand, laughing with joy as they ran throughout the castle. "Shh!" Ian would tell him, for his squeals of laughter, echoed throughout the empty halls. Andrew led him into the empty ballroom, where all the fun would take place.

"Do the magic!" Andrew jumped up and down, clapping his little hands.

"Ha! Okay, okay…" Ian stomped his foot on the ground, covering the entire floor in ice. Andrew squealed with joy and slid across the floor with his little night booties on.

"Hold on Andy! That's not even the best part!" Ian created a crystal of ice between his palms. Andrew returned to his brother's side, wiggling his entire body in anticipation "Are you ready?!" Andrew jumped in excitement. "Okay!" Ian threw the ice crystal up into the ceiling where it exploded with snow, covering the entire ballroom.

Andrew danced around in the falling snow and yelled, "This is amazing!"

They played and they played, running on ice, snowball fights, and of course they made a snowman, the same snowman they made every time named Oliver.

"Hi I'm Oliver! The captain pirate snow man!" Ian said in a raspy voice, trying to sound like a pirate, while moving the sticks that were imaginary hands. Andrew laughed pushing his cheeks together and spitting out his tongue, then he ran over and hugged Oliver.

Ian built a snow fort for the both of them, and they began fighting, throwing snowballs at one another.

"We need more stat!" The little brother cried to an imaginary crew member. "Aim the missile Capt'n Oliver!" Andrew shouted towards the lifeless snow man. As his brother created more snowballs, Ian created a huge one of his own, and slammed it at his brother who became completely covered.

"Aye! THE ENEMY HAS LAUNCHED!" Andrew popped his head up, spitting out snow as he yhouted with urgency, "We must escape from the evil Capt'n Ian!"

Ian raised his hands. "No! It wasn't me I swear! It was rest them no good thieves on our tail!" He shouted.

"Climb the crow's nest!" Andrew waved furiously.

"Aye! I got ye matey!" Ian shot ice out to create a snow pillar. Andrew jumped it. Snow peak after snow peak, Ian created with perfect aim.

Andrew gleefully jumped higher and higher.

"Wait, Andrew! That's too high! Stop! "However, Andrew was growing too fast for him.

"Andrew wait!" Ian panicked and tried creating another snow peak, however, he slipped on the ice, slamming his head hard, hard enough to cause damage. However, his own pain could not even be registered, for he feared for his brother more than he ever could himself.

"ANDREW!" Ian shot out more ice for a snow pillar, but missed, striking Andrew right on the head.

The little adventure was knocked down, falling into the snow, his body making a little thump as it hit the floor.

Ian couldn't believe what he had just done. He gasped and ran over to his unconscious little brother and picked him up in his arms. "Oh no, I'm sorry Andrew," A streak of platinum blonde appeared in his strawberry blonde hair. He wasn't moving, and Ian did not know what to do.

"MOTHER! FATHER!" He cried at the top of his lungs in distress. Seconds later, they came bursting into the ballroom and both gasped.

Ice had covered the walls, with piercing, murderous spears growing everywhere.

"Ian! This is getting out of control!" His father spoke with true fear as he and the Queen, tried not to slip on the ice themselves.

"It was an accident." Ian tried telling himself that to make himself feel better. Although it really didn't at all. He held onto Andrew a second more, pulling him closer."I'm so sorry Andrew..."

The Queen ripped Andrew away from Ian and held him tight in her arms. Immediately, she felt the drop in his body temperature which surely sent her into a panic.

"He's ice cold!" She cried.

"Quickly! I know where to go!"

The family of four ran out the ballroom, through the castle, and into the stables and jumped on horses. Ian partnered with his father while his mother kept Andrew close in his arms. They sped out into the hills and up into the forest, all where a trail of ice was following behind Ian. He silently cried the way there.

* * *

**So how is it so far?! Lemme know! :)**


	2. His Future Foretold

It was an early morning, the aurora of green lights had barely begun to dominate the new day. Little Kristanna, had already started her day off early, traveling on her miniature sled, her best friend, Svena the reindeer, pulling her through.

Kristanna hummed and tapped her hands on her legs as she hummed the song she heard the ice men song earlier: _Cut through the heart, cold and clear. _Having been abandoned at a young age, Kristanna decided to focus on something that would make her feel like she was apart of something. That something, was ice. Often, she'd sneak onto the work site of the working men, and watch them do what they do. And it was truly fascinating to her, the way they'd cut through the ice, like butter, piles upon piles of cubes ice stacked upon each other. Kristanna sometimes even went straight onto he work site and began working with the men, though, she was never quite as good as they were at the job. For they were professionals, but she figured she'd eventually get the hang of it!

Sometimes, the men would even notice her and help her cut the ice! However, none of them bothered to figure who's little lonely girl that was. But Kristanna tried not to think about herself like that, a little lonely girl. No, because even that, would be a little too much for her. Instead, she focused herself on the passion she had for the beauty that ice was. Beautiful, cold, dangerous, and powerful. Yes, that would be what she'd do.

The one ice cube she managed to cut earlier, was slowly dripping to it's death on the back of the sled. Kristanna didn't really know what to do with it, for she had lost track of the ice workers. Now she just wondered aimlessly through the forest, a lantern guiding light to the still barely lit morning.

"Where to Svena?!" However the reindeer did not respond. Instead she perked her ears up as though she sensed something around them.

"Svena?!"

Svena suddenly dashed off the road, jolting Kristanna and making her lose balance, falling out of the side of the sled on her butt.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Kristanna dusted the dusty dirt off her side, a little frustrated and followed Svena into the trees, off the trail.

"You can't just do that without giving me warning!"

In that second, in the far off distance, Kristanna's ears picked up the sounds of horses racing, coming their exact way. Who would be riding out this early? Kristanna ducked into the tall grass as Svena lowered with her. Two people on horses zoomed quickly by, a trail of ice was following one of them!

"Ice?!"

Curiosity beckoned her little mind. Where would the ice be coming from? And how?! Kristanna wanted to know. She needed these answers. It was ice! After all, ice was her life!

* * *

"Come on! Faster Svena!" Kristanna kicked Svena's sides as they raced through the forest, the trail of ice being their guide. It had led them all the way into the very heart of the Valley of the Living Rock, arriving not to long after the Royal Family themselves. They hid behind the wall of rocks. Svena tried climbing over but Kristanna pulled her back.

"No Svena! Shh!" Kristanna held a finger up to lip and they both peeked to watch the huddled family.

"Please, it's my son!" What?! "Why is he talking to rocks?!" Kristanna giggled to herself, throwing her hand over her mouth to muffle the giggles. She wondered what it was that made him think rocks could help him!

However, in that exact moment, all the mossy rocks began rolling inward towards the family, and opened out to be little trolls!

"Trolls?!" Oh, so that's what that was! Kristanna used to read story books about trolls. But she never had seen one before! And here before her eyes, hundreds of them stood!

"It's the King and Queen! Their Majesties!" The trolls gasped between one another.

"The King?! And Queen?! Oh my gosh!" Kristanna threw her hands to her cheeks in great surprise. The Great King and Queen of Arendelle... their faces painted in fear, fear of something that they could not fix themselves.

"Shush!" A troll popped up between Kristanna and Svena and grabbed their faces with her stubby little hands.

"I'm trying to listen!" Svena sniffed the troll's face, and licked her cheek. She laughed, squishing their cheeks and jolted them even closer.

"Cuties! I'm gonna keep you!" Kristanna giggled at the troll's quick acceptance, not really knowing what she meant by 'keep', but she figured she'd find out with whatever happened after this.

An elder troll rolled up to the family, the wisest of them all from years of experience, who went by Grand Pabbie.

"Please! It's my son! He's been struck!"

Pabbie was not shocked to see their Majesties. For he had always knew of the young boy's ice powers, even though he had never met him. His dreams had told him so long ago of a future Ice King.

"Born with the powers? Or cursed? " Pabbie grabbed the Prince's hand, feeling the immense cold that dominated his entire body.

"Born! And they're getting stronger!" Here, here, bring him to me." Pabbie waved his hands up towards Andrew. The Queen lowered her baby son in her arms.

The troll touched his head, "Awe, you're lucky it wasn't the heart. For the heart is not so easily changed. But the head can be persuaded.

Do what you must." The King said with urgency, a comforting hand on Ian's shoulder.

"I think it's best we remove all magic. Even memories of magic."

Pabbie pulled out all Andrew's memories of his brother's magic, and changed them to regular scenarios. Snowball fights in the ballroom, became snowball fights in the forest. Ice skating through the halls, became ice skating on a frozen lake. Building Oliver within the confinements of their own bedroom, changed to building the Captain right outside the castle walls where the snow stuck to the ground.

"But don't worry, I leave the fun."

Ian flushed with sadness. Those memories, were ones that defined an early childhood relationship with his brother. And now, they would be different for Andrew, they'd be false memories of the truth. Half truth.

"Awe, he'll be okay." Pabbie transferred the memories back to Andrew. An innocent smile curled his lips as he dreamed of sailing the seven seas with Captain Oliver.

"You mean, he won't remember I have powers?" Ian asked.

"It's for the best." His father answered him with a soothing tone, relieved that his youngest was safe.

Ian looked upon his hands. For the first time, he didn't see magic. He saw fear.

"Ian. Listen to me. You have a gift." Above him, Pabbie created a vision of an older man exemplifying his powers other people. The people gasped in awe and amazement, taken by the wondrous magic.

"There is great beauty in it. But you must learn to control it! For if not, it can be great danger! Your fear will be your own enemy!" The visionary man was shot down by the red demons that resembled fear, a loud shriek falling with him. That was his future! He'd be taken down! Ian cried, turning into his father's chest, where he wrapped protective arms around his son.

"No! We won't let that happen! He'll learn to control it! Until then, we'll close the castle gates, reduce the staff, limit his contact with people, and keep his powers hidden from _everyone."_

Everyone...?

_"_Even Andrew."

**Eh? Well, my attempt continues. Hope ya'll are enjoying it so far. Please review so I know if I should even keep going because I'd really love to!**

**Named Kristanna after Kristoff and Anna's couple name, but I didn't even realize that until recently! Oh well haha but I'm out now! **

**xoxo 3**


	3. Do You Wanna Build A Snowman!

**Woah, it's been a long time since I last posted, but aye here it is. This chapter is actually pretty long, but I'll have to say, I really liked the way it turned out. Hopefully you like it too :)**

**Thanks to all who've reviewed btws!**

It had been a night of adventures. A great night of fun that wiped out little Andrew so. A full night of jumping on furniture and escaping big bad rapscallions with big brother Ian. Andrew slept in a little later than he usually did. The sun was actually up before he was. That never really happened. Not often. He was too tired from saving a whole village from thieves! For a hero needed his sleep! But best believe when he awoke, it was adventure time!

He huddled under his covers. "We must protect ourselves from-IAN!" Andrew spazzed under the blankets suddenly, tangling his legs for dramatic effect. "They're sucking me in!" It was a wrestling match, finally until he fell out of bed and onto the floor. "Escape! From the suffocation!" Andrew cried, fighting his way through the sea of blanket until his head popped up for a breath of fresh air.

"Huh?" Andrew's eyes bulged out of his head when he saw Ian's side of the room completely empty. Everything was gone! What? Where... Where had he gone? He never said anything about moving out...

Andrew raced down the hallway in search of his older brother, seriously confused as to what was happening.

Then he found him. Standing in the doorway of a bedroom. He didn't look too happy either. The look on his face bore great sadness. Andrew didn't understand. Just the previous night, they had had so much fun together. What, what happened?

Ian had never seen Andrew look that way. The look of confusion shaped into a frown. Sad green eyes, like looking into his soul. And he knew that would be the first of many. And it would hurt like a thousand knives, every time he saw it.

The door slammed shut.

* * *

Ian locked himself in his new room, and Andrew never really saw him anymore. He'd always knock on his door, but no answer, or response. Andrew was lucky if he ever even got to see Ian. When he did, which was barely ever, he would keep to himself, and not really want to engage with Andrew. _What happened? _Andrew thought. His brother grew away from him so fast, so quickly. Andrew did not know why. Did, he still like him? Why did he not want to be around him anymore? Was there something wrong with him? His five year old mind was confused and over burdened as to why his brother no longer wanted to be his friend. Rejected. Shutout. Denied. He wished he could understand. But, instead, he still tried to reach through to his brother, by standing on the other side of the door pleading for their fading friendship.

* * *

_That Winter~_

The snow fell, blanketing the land overnight. Andrew saw through the window and gasped, jumping up and down with excitement. Ian would probably love to go play outside! Oh he could hardly wait to start a new adventure. _I'll try!_

When he reached his door, after frolicking through the halls, he knocked with a rhythm.

"Ian?! Hey! It's snowing! Did you see?!" He jumped up excited.

"Come on! Let's go play! We could-" A sudden thought interrupted his words.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?!" Andrew waited with anticipation, but there was no answer.

Frustrated, he crossed his arms and pouted with a frown. "Oh, I never see you anymore!"

Then he got on his hands and knees, peering an eye under the doorway, looking to see if he could see Ian's feet anywhere.

"Please come out the door!" Andrew tried opening the door, pulling the knob up and down furiously.

"Awe why aren't we friends anymore?! Don't be so boring Ian! What are you doing anyway?"

Ian sat huddled with his knees to his chest, looking outside his window to the falling snow.

Andrew huffed. "Come on! Let's build a snowman!" He stuck his mouth up to the keyhole, muffling his voice. "It doesn't have to be a snowman if you don't want it to. There's tons of other stuff we can-"

"No Andrew go away!" The voice finally spoke, but it wasn't warming.

Little Andrew frowned, dropping his head in disappointment. "Okay, bye."

Andrew dragged his feet away, and off to entertain himself.

As much as Ian wanted to open the door, he could never.

_Of course I wanna build a snowman. _

_Oh how I'd love to build a snowman._

* * *

Ian was experiencing more fear as the days went on. The ice would appear out of no where, out of his control. Then his father finally came up with a solution that would help.

"Here, the gloves, they'll help." His father slipped one on his hand.

"Conceal it. Don't feel it. Don't let it show." They said in unison.

Yes, the gloves did help, but they did not solve the problem.

* * *

**_Time Lapse: Four Years_**

All was the same. The castle gates remained sealed shut. As well as Ian's door had been.

Andrew had not been outside the castle walls in over four years and honestly, the boredom was immense! He'd wander the halls, talking more than usual to the staff, and he even started talking to paintings on the wall!Luckily, he could tell them things no one else knew. The paintings were good listeners.

He begged his parents on numerous occasions to open the gates.

"Please! Please father I'm going to die of boredom! Awe, there I go! Help!"

He clenched his body up and flung himself to the floor, playing dead.

"People don't die of boredom dear." His mother laughed, sitting over in her chair by the fire.

"Sure they do, I'm dead right now." Andrew threw his arm over his closed eyes.

"I'm dead as a doornail." He lifted his arm, opening up one eye to see their reaction.

When he saw them shaking their heads with a smile, Andrew knew they weren't taking him seriously.

"Oh come on! Open the gates already!" Andrew abandoned his "dead" tactic, getting back on two feet.

"I'm sorry Andrew, you know that's something that just can't be done-

Why not?!" He frowned.

His father didn't know what to say. For they had never really come up with a good reasons as to why the gates were closed. As he son stared for and answer, his father broke the gaze, returning to his paperwork.

"Because I said so." Andrew threw his hands up in frustration, and left the room mumbling to himself.

* * *

"Hey Ian! Let's go build a snowman! Or something! Whatever! We could ride our bikes! Or, or we could go steal some chocolate from the kitchen! Your call! Whatever you wanna do!"

No response.

"It's really lonely all by myself. I wish you'd hang out with me once in a while."

Still no response. And if there was one, it would be Ian telling him to go away.

Andrew huffed and left to entertain himself. He laid on the floor at the foot of a giant grandfather clock; his eyes following the swinging pendulum. He clicked his tongue when it hit each side humming _tick-tock tick-tock_ repeatedly in his head.

* * *

Ian threw his hands in his hair, tugging it tightly in a panic, almost ripping out his roots.

"It's not working! It's just getting stronger!" Ian shoved the gloves back on.

Ice covered the corner of the room, all in which he couldn't stop from happening. It frustrated him greatly for he had been focusing and practicing as hard as he could but no matter how hard he tried, the curse always prevailed somehow.

"I'm so scared!" He trembled in great fear, not knowing what to do with himself.

"Ian sweetheart don't panic! It'll make it worse!" His mother placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, quite frightened herself.

"No! Don't touch me!" He shoved her off and backed away, whipping his hands over to the side. His father gasped, grabbing his wife's shoulder. Instantly, he felt bad for rejecting her, and seeing the pained looked upon both their faces. Of course he knew, they were just trying to help.

"I-I-j-just don't want to hurt you." He managed to stutter, still not letting his guard down.

* * *

**_Time Lapse : Six Years_**

It had been ten years. Ten years since things around Arendelle had changed a lot. Ten years ago that Andrew had lost a relationship with his only sibling. Since he lost his best friend in the entire world. It was a loss that burdened him to the core. It tortured him even. For he still did not know why Ian had become such an anti social hermit. He thought maybe, one day Ian decided he just wanted to be boring out of the blue, but no, that couldn't be it could it? Why would anyone shut themselves to a room for years? And to do what? It beat Andrew what it was his brother was possible doing in there. But luckily, he learned how to spend his own time over the years. He'd run around, riding his bike in the halls, crashing and causing a ruckus. Sometimes he'd play darts, or do puzzles. But he never really had the attention span to finish them! He'd help the chefs in the kitchen cook and bake, which often resulted in smoke and a burnt meal. He'd actually go to his study sessions, because well, it was something to do to kill the time.

But honestly, almost every other night, he'd sit in the painting room, and talk to the paintings on the wall. His parents and the staff never seemed to have time for him, for everyone was always too busy. So he'd come here and talk for hours, just an ear to listen. It signified, really, how lonely he had been for so long.

"Someday I wish the gates would open. That would be pretty cool wouldn't it Chris?"

Andrew lied on the floor with his legs up against the wall, staring up at a portrait of Christopher Columbus.

"And we could have people, lots of people! A party! Oh, and my brother would be there too!" He sighed, in thought of a hopeless dream.

"Maybe just once they could open. And my parents, might just let them stay that way. And brother might just come out his door..." There was no use in the hopelessness.

"When will my life begin...?"

* * *

Today was the day the King and Queen were to leave for Corona. Going to see them off, Andrew slid by his brother's door and stopped, seriously considering telling him to come say goodbye to their parents together. But he decided against it in the end and headed off himself.

"Okay, don't go causing any trouble while we're gone Andrew. I don't want to have Gerda babysit you! And don't ride you bike in the halls!" His father grabbed his face teasing him. Andrew playfully smacked it away.

"Trust me! I won't" Lies.

"But I'll see you in two weeks!" He pulled both of them in a hug and they embraced him with gentle arms.

"I love you honey," His mother told him before they walked out the room.

"Love you too Ma. Have a safe trip."

* * *

A bow was the best goodbye he could give.

"Do you really have to go?" Ian questioned, fearing how he'd be able to handle himself for the first time without his parents. He didn't know whether or not he'd be able to do it. But really, he had no choice.

With a reassuring smile, his father said, "You'll be fine Ian."

There was so much confidence in it. Maybe he would be okay, if his parents believed in him, maybe he could too...? It would definitely take longer to find faith in himself though. A very long time.

* * *

Later that night, Andrew went to kitchen, stealing a bowl of chocolates, just like he and Ian used to do, and took them to the painting room. He talked to the paintings until he grew tired from all the sugar he ate, and drifted off on the couch below Columbus.

Around two o' clock in the morning, Ian really couldn't sleep. So, he came out of his room into the dead silent hallway of the castle. Sometimes, he'd go check on Andrew around this time, especially because he couldn't sleep himself. He just wanted to see him safe. However, he heard no loud snores from the other side of the door and creaked it open to see he wasn't there! He furthered his search through the castle until he found a clue in the kitchen. The chocolate bowl was missing.

"Awe, you didn't save any for me?" Ian laughed at the thought of Andrew sneaking around.

Eventually, he found him snoring loudly in the painting room on the couch, the empty bowl and wrappers on the floor. He left and came back with a blanket, covering the blanket over his sleeping brother. Now he was warm. Ian watched over him for a few moments, hoping he was having good dreams. Then he sighed, and left.

* * *

"I mean, it's gettin' a little stuffy in here. Like, can we get some fresh air or something? Like, ahem opening the gates perhaps?!" Andrew sat at the kitchen table spinning a bottle. He spun it too fast and it fell off the table, clanging loudly on the floor.

Gerda laughed as she put some dishes away. "Oh your Majesty,"

People never agreed with his 'open gates' idea. Then again, he wasn't really sure what anyone thought of it.

"Yeah, just a dream I guess," He whispered looking down.

Just then the doors were thrown open so abruptly, Andrew jumped, almost falling from his seat.

It was Kai, a staff member. "Prince Andrew!" His face was worn by grief.

"Woah! What's going on?!" Andrew stood up quickly.

"Your Majesty, there's, there's been an accident." Kai panted, finding hard to say the words.

"Wait, what kind of accident. What do you mean?" Normally, Andrew would crack jokes at serious times like this, but he could tell, that whatever it was, it was pretty serious.

"It's-it's your parents- What? What about my parents?" Andrew tried pretending this was just an act for a drama play.

"Their Majesties, did not make it to Corona. There, there, was a ship wreck. And _no one_ survived..."

_No!_

Gerda gasped, hearing the news. Andrew stood in sudden shock, shock that numbed his body in one giant hit. But the numbness didn't last long enough. A deep sickness pained him to the absolute core.

"Has-has my brother been informed?" His managed to mumble, surprised he had been heard.

"Yes, your brother, has been informed. We share a heavy burden with you my Lord."

_You know nothing of my grief!_

Andrew stormed out on him without another word. This couldn't of happened. No. They couldn't be dead. They were to be back in less than ten days. They were the only family he had that still paid attention to him when they had the time. No. They'd be back in a few days! Yes! Then he'd tell them how the only ruckus he caused was when he left the sink running overflowing the bathroom. They'd be so proud for-

Andrew could no longer hold himself up anymore. His grief weighed so heavy upon him that he fell to the floor and wept. He'd never see them again! What else did he have but a brother who ignored him all his life? Nothing!

He acted in rage, screaming and threw a pot near the table he fell by, letting it shatter in millions of pieces. It resembled the broken heart he had already had for years.

"Your Majesty!" A group of staff members ran to him, trying to tame the wild outburst.

"Please leave me!" He choked as he continued to fall apart on the floor.

However they kept tending to him.

Andrew shoved them away and stormed up and off until he collapsed outside his brother's door. He knocked surprisingly gentle for the anger he was feeling.

"Ian! Ian Open up!" Andrew cried.

Ian sat with his back to the door.

"Ian answer this damn door now! Stop ignoring me!" Andrew begged his brother to give a damn, but the damn did not open the door.

"Please, please, Ian I need you so bad right now," There was no response.

"Don't you dare leave me to deal with this on my own! Don't make me do it alone!" His voice cracked.

Andrew begged, and pleaded for his brother's comfort, for he was really the only person he wanted comfort from.

But the door did not open.

Andrew became infuriated and frustrated, and began pounding on the door yelling with fury, "HOW CAN YOU DO THIS TO ME? HOW CAN YOU JUST LEAVE ME LIKE THIS? OUR PARENTS ARE DEAD AND EVEN THAT WON'T MAKE YOU OPEN THIS DAMN DOOR! WHAT DID I EVER DO? WHY CAN'T YOU JUST BE THERE FOR ME? WHY DOES IT HAVE TO-"

Then he broke down by the door and cried. Ian cried silently along with Andrew, but not loud enough to be heard. This pain was absolutely unbearable.

His powers had gotten out of control when had heard of his parent's demise. Ice covered the entire room. That was why he could not answer. Never could. Wouldn't. Andrew needed Ian. And Ian need Andrew. But he couldn't be there for him. And this killed him every second, every moment, of every day. Always.

Andrew sat at his brother's door, mumbling and crying for a few hours until someone came to help him up.

"Here your Majesty. I got you," A soft woman's voice spoke. It was Gerda.

"That's it sweetheart. Come..."

Ian was left in silence once again.

* * *

The day of the funeral Andrew went alone. It was really hard to pull himself together for it. He bared the burden all alone. For Ian would not come, and he knew that, but something inside him still wished he'd surprise him.

He had to endure many, "I'm so sorry"'s and "They were great people", but no one would ever understand what this meant to him. He lost his parents. His mother, his father. They just didn't get it. Every last one didn't get it. No one could.

Many asked him where Ian was, and he didn't know what to say to answer any of them. Andrew resented Ian for putting him through this horrible experience all alone. He felt like he had no one now. No parents. No brother. The pain was way too much too handle. He couldn't take it any longer.

Even though he was upset with Ian, he loved him, and he'd always try being there for him, even if he was rejecting. After all, he was the only one he had left in the world.

Andrew walked through the gloomy castle with heavy feet after the funeral, all the way to his brother's room. He knocked.

"Ian? I know you're in there. You always are..."

Ian sat with his back to the door, as he paid closely attention to Andrew's words.

"I really wish you were there today. It was _so_ hard.."

Ian blinked profusely, holding back tears.

"Everyone was asking where you were but, but I didn't know what to tell them. I had no idea what to say. Why you couldn't be there." Andrew rested his forehead on the door. Ian felt horrible he had to do that all alone.

"I got all of them telling me to you know, 'oh have courage' and all, and I'm trying to. I'm trying so hard too. But they just have no idea how hard this is. How hard I'm trying to keep myself together. I feel like I'll fall apart any second."

Andrew slid his back down against the door, not being able to hold his grief up any longer.

"But you know, I'm always here for. And we have to stick together, or else we'll never get through this."

Guilt choked Ian so much to the point, he couldn't hold back the tears he was trying so hard to hide. He wanted to fall into his brother's arms, and cry until he had a headache that pounded so hard, it put him to sleep. But he couldn't do it!

_I hate this. Why? Why did this happen to me?_

"What are we gonna do?" He heard Andrew's voice cracking, and he knew too, that he could not hold it back anymore.

"Do, do you wanna build a snowman...?" He had no idea what else to say, but that just managed to slip out of his mouth. The million dollar question.

He couldn't take it another moment, and let himself cry.

Ian hated himself. This was an eternal torture. Instincts told him to throw open the door and embrace Andrew. He'd been dreaming for years of holding his brother in a giant bear hug until he couldn't breath. But that was not possible. Ice covered the entire room like an ice palace. Instead, he shoved his head in his lap and wept alone. Always alone. Silently dying in his own grief.

_Oh how I'd love to build a snowman._

* * *

**What'd you think?! Like I said before, I really enjoyed this chapter so I hope you did too!**

**I used the quotes "Of course I... how I'd love... snowman." from tumblr user reindeersarebetter, so credit to her on that one! **

**And in case you didn't notice, I threw a Tangled reference in there because it just fits you know?!**

**The scene where Ian comes across Andrew sleeping in the painting room is inspired by a picture called_ "Hang in There , Joan...zzz"_ by thefenrir on devianart.**

**Review! :)**


End file.
